All the Rest
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Tenain X Thriteen/ /Character Death/ /Complete/ After all she put up with…after all the fake love he gave her…he left her…he left her…


I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

_"Shhhh…" Tenain softly stroked the girl's cheek, feeling her hot tears streaming down that beautiful face of hers. "…It's alright…it's alright…im here." He whispered, knowing that she was in pain, and scared out of her frail little mind. _

_The girl shivered and shook, both of hr bruised and tattered arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, hiding her face there as she whimpered, not wanting to look him in the eye. Tenain smiled a little, it was sick, twisted, but a smile non the less. He ran his hands threw her bloody hair, and she only cried harder, her nails starting to rip his clothing._

_"I won't leave you…" He muttered, trying to get hr to calm down a little. Her brother had abandoned her here, and, the only real source of comfort came form her tormentor…who, she loved, hated, and wanted to run from. No matter how much she tried, he was always there, always there…_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

_The girl eventually slid up his body, curling up in his lab as she rested her head against his chest, just wanting to be held for a while. _

_She didn't care if he would hurt her later, if he would rape, beat, or torture and kill her inside…right now, he was loving, gentle, sweet and soft for her…the girl, she longed for this acceptance, this love. She craved it, wished for it…the thing she never fully had, she needed it._

_He was giving this to her…how could she pull away? She couldn't, she just, couldn't…he loved her, right? At this moment, he loved her, didn't he? Didn't he?! He had to…she couldn't bear it if he didn't…_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_He slid his hand down her faces, whipping away some of her tears with a small, comforting gesture. "It's alright…Im not going to leave you..." Tenain told the girl soothingly, feeling her grip around him tighten as he spoke. She really was terrified of being left behind…_

_"Please…don't go…" she muttered, eyes closed, breath ragged. Tenain sighed heavily, and continued to hold her there; stroking his fingers threw her matted hair. Poor thing. _

_She couldn't sleep, she refused to let herself be lulled away like that…if she did, Tenain might leave her, like everyone else had. No, she refused to go to sleep. She couldn't…but, then Tenain started to hum, and she whimpered, slowly feeling drowsiness taking over. She, was out like a light. _

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Tenain winced as his body hit the ground, his blood splattering across the dirt covered earth beautifully. Thirteen stood over him, her beauty, tainted yet magnified as blood littered her face as well, dripping off her body in a slow, steady rhythm. His chilling silver eyes starred up into hers, which where bright, full of life.

He smiled a little, and narrowed his eyes, feeling a numb, tingling sensation overwhelming him. She dropped to her knees beside him, eyes slowly narrowing, and then dulling out, the passion all but gone.

"T…Tenain…" she whispered, her expression riddled with pain. The demon smiled more, then couched, reaching up slowly to touch her face, feeling tears smear with the blood that was slick against his fingers. "Tenain!" she cried, her eyes widening, as if she didn't know what she had just done.

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Tenain tried to chuckle, but it only came out as a ragged cough. Her trembling hands touched the sides of his face, and her eyes looked him over, tears running form them. "Im sorry…im sorry…don't die! Don't leave me here!" She begged, kissing his lips shakily.

Tenain shook his head a little, feeling her lift his upper half up, and pull him into her arms, her tears again staining his body. He didn't mind though…he loved her, this was but a small price to pay.

"Im so sorry…" she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly in attempt to wake herself from this nightmare, or, perhaps to stop the tears that where flowing like a endless river down her face, and off her chin. He didn't blame her for what happened, he wasn't angry or regretful…he just…

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_Tenain chuckled some, and stroked her cheek, seeing that dull, unemotional look meet his own, sick, twisted one. "What's wrong, hm? Aren't you happy?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing dangerously._

_She just looked down, her eyes dulled with pain, and anguish. How could she stomach to look at him? She was in such pain, physically, mentally…he was killing her, inside, and out…how could she look at him? Th girl trembled as she felt his finger touch her chin, lifting her head up so their eyes met._

_"Why aren't you happy?" He asked, a frown apparent on his expression. The girl winced, and closed her eyes, trying to block him out completely. It hurt so bad to look at him…so bad…_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

_Now riddled with anger, Tenain roughly pushed the girl away form him, standing up to stare her down. The girl didn't even so much as wince at the push, and her expression didn't flutter when he slapped her, desperate to get a reaction out of her, something, anything. _

_He looked away from her after she had been struck, and he scowled, annoyed that she didn't get up, and that she didn't touch her face, wince, or even make the slightest reaction. _

_Frustrated, he shook his head, and pulled the frail girl to her feet, his eyes hitting the many bruises on her arms. He let go quickly, then scowled again. "Why do you do this…why?" He asked, his voice soft, low. The girl lowered her head, and bit her tongue, not responding. _

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

_Her unresponsiveness was driving the demon mad, and he narrowed his eyes again, choosing to take another approach to this. She flinched a little as he slid his hand across her cheek softly, her eyes shooting to meet his. _

_He smiled some, and then slid his other hand across her cheek as well, kissing her lips tenderly. The girl's eyes stayed lock on his own, wide, and confused, filled with emotions and feelings…needless to say, he was pleased to draw out such a reaction form her, and kissed her a bit deeper, being gentle, and not rough. _

_The girl whimpered, and tears started flowing again. Why did he do this to her? Why was he so cruel? Did he hate her so much, that he had to torture her with his false sense of love...what she so desired?_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_The girl continued to whimper, timidly kissing him back, truly to scared that it would all end to care that this was fake. She longed for this feeling…it hurt, it killed her, but she loved it…_

_Oh God…she was a screwed up creature, so desperate and longing for acceptance…he was the only one who had even given this to her, and…he was so quick to take it all away. The girl was terrified, and that fear, was causing her entire body to shake, her legs loosing all feeling. _

_"I love you…" he whispered, kissing her again, a bit harder this time. The girl's eyes slammed shut, and she felt her knee's buckle, her body being held up by his arms, keeping her against himself. _

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

The girl shook with the fear of loosing it, all the good, all the bad…her eyes closed tightly, as she ran a shaking hand across his forehead, kissing him again, more forcefully then last time.

"You cant…you cant leave me here…please…" she whimpered, shaking her head as he sighed. She didn't want to hear it…she didn't want to hear it! She knew what he was going to say, and she couldn't even stomach it…he was smiling so sweetly towards her, she who had recklessly caused him a fatal wound…

She pulled him closer, and cried, pulling on some of his hair as her muscles tightened up. "S-Sa…" She shook her head, keeping her lips on his so that he didn't speak anymore.

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Tenain slowly started to loose complete feeling of his arms and legs, barely able to feel her tears, her shaking body and the heat that flowed form her, into his already freezing body…

He wanted to tell her…he wanted to say it, but she seemed not to want to hear it. He winced at that thought, and groaned deeply, his eyes starting to role into the back of his head as the darkness began to make his vision blue, and fade into nothingness…she needed to hear it…

How could she survive without him? Tenain didn't know, he had made sure she was so dependant on him, he was worried, she would loose her mind, and rot away somewhere in her self misery.

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_She couldn't move, it hurt to much…physically, her body ached form what he had done to her, mentally, she was lost, confused, scared and hurt…she could feel her pain slowly draining away, however, blood slithering like snakes across the floor. _

_Her wrists, had both been slashed deeply, the blood leaving her body in vast amounts. The girl's eyes fluttered open, closed, open, closed…lights, sounds, nothing affected her. _

_She was at peace, for once, and she allowed herself to slip into a false feeling of euphoria, feeling absolutely nothing but the steady flow of blood as if left her body. All the hurt was gone, all the pain…she smiled softly and let her head fall to the side, wincing when she suddenly saw a bright light._

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

_Tenain stared at the girl on his floor, feeling his heart skip a beat, as that smile was evident. No, no, he refused to let her die…running to her, he fell to his knees, looking at both her wrists, before he picked her up, hearing a long groan pass her lips._

_"No…" she whispered, weakly trying to slip away from him. "…Leave me be…it feels…so good…" she said, smiling more as blood started to flood the ground in a sickening way._

_Tenain scowled, and rushed her into the other room, quickly trying to patch her up, all the while listening to her tell him to stop, pleading with him to let her die. How would he let her just, bleed to death? This wasn't good, wasn't good at all…was she that depressed, in that much pain?_

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_"Don't do this." He hissed, starting to wrap her wrists up, to stop the bleeding. Her head rolled back, and she gasped loudly, chuckling as best she could. Her voice was horse, cheeks stained in tears, arms with bruises and wrists in red…and yet…_

_She was laughing as best she could, wheezing as she let her eyes close. God it felt good…so good. This, raw tingling feeling, this cold, yet warm feeling…the girl, she never wanted it to end. She never wanted to live again if it felt this good for her to die…who in their right mind would?_

_"Leave me…it feels…good…" she breathed, before falling silent, causing Tenain to freak. He called for someone, and then listened for her breathing, one of his own fears starting to come true._

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Tenain tried to keep his eyes opened, as the girl cried over him, truly distressed over all of this. She truly didn't want him to die…no matter how much she hated all that he did to her, she loved him dearly, and the death of him, was the death of her.

She still wasn't listening to him, and all he could do, was remember back to that fated day when she had tried to kill herself…this, calm, peaceful feeling…it really did feel good, and now he understood. It was like all his burdens, all his problems, where being lifted.

Why didn't he left her continue feeling this? It would have been the end of him, but this peace, she deserved it…she was to good for the pain of this humanly world, and he knew that.

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

He was such a selfish fool, and now, for once, he wanted her to understand. As she smothering him with affection and painful tears, his own tear slid down his blood stained cheek, catching her attention.

"I…I…" He stuttered a little, barely able to speak. The girl was so caught by his tear, she could no longer stop him form saying what he so wanted to tell the girl of his desires…his last words, he girl craved words of affection, and yet, she was terrified of them.

She lifted up his hand, and pushed it against her face, pleading with him to say whatever he wanted, no matter how much it hurt. "I-I…love you…Sariel…Sariel…" He breathed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Leave out all the rest

And like that, he was gone, and with him, every bit of sanity the girl had left. She whimpered over his dead body, holding it close to her for hours. She couldn't cope, she couldn't function anymore…why…why did he leave her here?

It took her three days, to finally leave his body. She wandered around for days after that even, truly lost.

It hurt. It hurt. His memories where all she would think of, his image was all that she saw in herself, all she said, all she did…she was him, and it was torture, to know he left her behind. After all she put up with…after all the fake love he gave her…he left her…he left her…

Leave out all the rest…


End file.
